She Ain't Getting Married
by TomoMee
Summary: Rukia's getting married. And Ichigo's gonna stop it. "I don't care if I have cut down all of you; I'm not letting my Rukia marry anyone else!" Don't own bleach, but I own my imagination. :D R&R please! Definitely ICHIRUKI. Spoiler alert, rating might change, might go OOC. But ENJOY! [Complete] [DISCONTINUED] (See last chappie: Author's Note)
1. News at 2AM

**Hello guys! So here is my very FIRST fanfic. I was watching Shuusuke Amagai Arc when I got this idea. Yeah, my brother wouldn't allow watching the show until I was 15. *sigh* Hahaha! So here it is, read and enjoy! And tell me what you think. ;) **

* * *

**She Ain't Getting Married**

**Chapter 1: News at 2AM**

* * *

"Kurosaki-san…"

_Wha…?_

"Kurosaki-san…"

_Who… who…?_

"Kurosaki-san"

_Go away…_

"Ku-ro-sa-ki-saaaaaaaaaaan"

_Don't disturb…_

"KUROSAKI-SAAAAAN!"

"Wha! What! What!" Ichigo shot up and frantically glanced around the room.

"Ah… you are finally awake!" the man said joyfully peering through the window.

"URAHARA-SAN?! What are you doing HERE?" Ichigo wisely kept his voice low although he almost yelled.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-san, don't make a scene. Your family might wakeup." He chuckled. "Anyway, look at this," He held out an envelope.

Ichigo blinked twice before he took it. "What is this? YOU CAME ALL THE WAY INTO MY ROOM AND WOKE ME UP FROM THAT LOVELY DREAM JUST TO GIVE ME THIS?!" this time, he forgot to keep his voice down.

The man with striped hat and sandals simply grinned from behind his fan before he disappeared. Rather, flash stepped back to where he came from.

Ichigo sighed. In annoyance. He glanced at the clock. It was 2AM. "Couldn't this thing wait until morning? Seriously, it's not like I'm a businessman getting letters every second of the day," he mumbled. Then paused. Letters. He immediately opened the neatly folded envelope and took whatever was inside. A card. A very neatly decorated blue coloured card. It read:

* * *

_**Wedding Invitation**_

_We request the honour of your presence to grace the auspicious occasion of the wedding ceremony of_

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki (late)

**To**

**Shihouin Hansuke**

Son of Shihouin Hachirou and Shihouin Hiroko

_Venue: Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society_

_Day: Friday, 15th June_

_Time: 20:30-23:00_

* * *

Thank Kami-sama that Ichigo's family had such sleepy nights–

"What the hell?! Rukia's getting married?! And here I thought it was a freaking letter from her! That Urahara! The nerve of that Byakuya! I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!" He yelled as loud as ever.

Wait. It wasn't like _he_ was getting married, right? Why was _he_ getting so worked up over the fact that _Rukia_ was getting married? It was good right? If she finally had someone to look after her. Then why did it bother him so much? And he was sure he felt a tiny sting somewhere in his chest just now…

In the end, Ichigo concluded that he was just upset because she didn't tell him before. And because he was worried that the Hansuke-guy might not take enough care of his shinigami friend.

So, there was no way he was going to sit at home and then go to Soul Society _on his birthday_ and watch his closest friend getting married to someone she didn't even know, and there was no way anyone was going to make him.

Thus, he did it. Kurosaki Ichigo himself knew that he could simply sit at home and let things happen the way it wanted to, but for a reason he didn't know, and didn't even care about knowing, he ignored the lovely dreams and the luxury of sleep, and stormed out of his window, in his shinigami form.

Talk about keeping the news until morning. Technically, had the shop owner kept the news, our Ichigo would have attracted super-attention from the neighbourhood the moment he knew. Maybe even the media?

* * *

_A while later…_

* * *

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A wave of powerful blue light smashed the front door of Urahara Shoten. Someone's so mad, he's going bankai already.

"Huh?" apparently, sandal-hat peeked through his room, yawning widely.

"Whoa, Kurosaki-san! You should knock before smashing people's doors!" Urahara waved his annoying fan back and forth as he grinned widely in that annoying way at Ichigo.

"Wait, YOU FELL ASLEEP ALREADY?! IT'S NOT BEEN EVEN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Ichigo yelled, doubtful.

"It is?"

"IT MOST DEFINITELY IS YOU DUMBASS!"

"You mustn't talk to owner that way," the 'big guy' said from behind him.

Blink.

Turn.

"Eeek!" Ichigo exclaimed, skipping a few steps backwards.

"Um… we'll need the money to repair the front door," Ururu said in her usual polite tone.

"O-Oh yeah, I'll pay for it later," Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

_You people scare me like anything…_

"Orange is so dumb, he doesn't even know that a missing front door is the end for a shop," the red-head smirked.

"Now, now, let's not tease him. Kurosaki-san must have had his reasons, right Kurosaki-san?" he smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "I don't have time to waste, so let me ask something here."

Everyone blinked.

"Will you let me through, or do we fight?" Ichigo said, pointing his sword at Urahara, his eyes dead serious.

Blink. "Pardon?"

"I'M ASKING IF YOU WILL LET ME INTO SOUL SOCIETY THROUGH YOUR STUPID SENKAI GATE OR IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO DO IT!"

Urahara blinked once again before he began to laugh hard. _He's pure_ _Evil… devil himself…_ When he stopped laughing, he stepped out of the store."Kurosaki-san," he said stopping a few inches away and turning serious, "are you going to Soul Society for _that_?"

* * *

**Hahaha! Ichigo's SO angry! Maybe he's mad because Rukia's marrying someone other than him, haha! Poor clueless guy... XD And I had super-trouble understanding the liitle magic called "double-space". Talk about naiveness. At least I did it. (phew) **

**Sorry the chapter's so short, but it's just beginning. So, please Read and Review. I'll update as soon as I can! :D And Reviews will be a real blast to keep me going! I love you all!**

**~TomoMee~**


	2. So Close or Not?

**Sorry for the late update! My Nii-sama (an exact replica of Byakuya) just barged in while I was in the middle of writing and confiscated my laptop for 3 whole days! Hope he doesn't forbid me from watching Bleach forever! XD**

**A mountain of thanks to the reviewers by the way, it triggered me BIG time! I'm so happy I got so many reviews and even more glad that you liked it! I'm so delighted to know you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Here's the second chappie! Enjoy the little romance there!**

* * *

**She Ain't Getting Married**

**Chapter 2: So Close… or Not?**

* * *

Obviously, the naughty shop owner had chosen the former option. After reaching Soul Society, Ichigo was wandering around the streets of Rukongai, taking in every single fluctuation in Rukia's reiatsu to find the way. Wow, the wedding must've made him so outraged; he's actually sensing spirit pressure pretty well tonight!

_And the nerve of that Yoruichi! After I'm done here, I'm gonna kill her!_

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"The Senkai Gate is ready, Kurosaki-san, are you sure about this?" Urahara asked, slightly serious.

"What are you saying Kisuke? Ichigo is SO love struck, he will not stop until the wedding is stopped and Kuchiki becomes his, ne, Ichigo?" Yoruichi smirked. She loved making Ichigo turn the colour of his name.

"Shut up! I'm just going to know how everything came to this without me knowing!" Ichigo yelled, blushing furiously and shooting through the senkai gate. "AND I DO NOT LOVE RUKIA!"

**~End of flashback~**

* * *

"Ugh…" Ichigo stopped in his tracks. Was he really this stupid? Had he tried the official senkaimon, he'd have met Rukia by now! What was he going to do about that stupid gate now? And he didn't have the ball-like thing Kuukaku gave them during Rukia's execution. Then an idea struck him.

A wise man would consider staying back in the real world, ask Urahara about using the official senkai gate, find and choose the better way and then meet Rukia. Or might even contact her and bring her to the real world. And would, in addition, consider the consequences of using Bankai and firing Getsuga Tensho in the middle of the night scaring the residents of Rukongai and alarming Seireitei. And Ichigo was not wise. So what?

_Ten minutes later…_

"Not again…" Ichigo whispered, sighing at the sight of _another_ gate _with_ guards.

"There he is! Don't let him escape!" Every time he came to Soul Society, it went like this. The same old game of Cat**_s_** and Mouse.

Ichigo sighed heavily, and got up. He flash stepped to the roof of the Kuchiki manor's main gate and sneaked around the garden in the dark. He spotted Rukia's room and sneaked in without anyone noticing. The other Soul Reapers soon got tired of chasing, and stopped, majorly because the Captain Commander issued an order that he was captured already and would be questioned the next day. Now, HOW did _he _know that?

ON the other hand, Ichigo was in Rukia's room, wondering what to do next. He thought about lighting up the room, but that would only scare her _after _she saw him. And he didn't want her get _"_ideas".

So, he looked deeply into the dark, and spotted her lying on a futon in the middle of the room. He slowly walked over, sat down and slowly shook her. Just hope she doesn't get the "ideas".

"Huh?" was the reply.

"Rukia, it's me, Ichigo," He said, voice as low as possible.

Rukia blinked once before she shot up in surprise. "I-Ichigo! What are you doing here? In Seireitei! In my room–" her mouth was covered by Ichigo's palm.

"Shh… Rukia! Someone might hear and get "ideas"! Just keep me in until the commotion subsides okay?" Ichigo whispered, not noticing how close he was to her face and how madly Rukia was blushing. Not for long.

A few seconds passed before his really dense brain registered their position. "Eek!" Ichigo said, backing away. "S-Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Commotion?" Rukia blinked, confused. Then, it got to her. "COMMOTION?! What did you do this time, Ichigo?!" Rukia almost yelled.

"Shh! If your brother wakes up, I'll be dead you know that? So shut it!" Ichigo whispered. This time, he was _almost_ on top of her; face just a couple of inches away. Neither was he aware of their dangerous proximity, Rukia's heart thumping like crazy, or the fact that he was scared of Byakuya finding him, while a minute ago, he was burning with rage to kill him.

One second. Two seconds. Five seconds. Silence. _Sigh…_ "Fine, fine, Ichigo, just get off me," Rukia spoke from between his fingers.

Ichigo turned pink and immediately got up. An awkward silence fell into the room as both of them turned away from each other, blushing mad.

Finally Ichigo spoke up. "So, you gonna keep me here or what?" He asked calmly.

"Well, considering the fact that you created a commotion just like every time you drop here, and busted into my room in the middle of the night and suffocated me to death," she smirked, "I guess I'll keep you in for the night."

"Heh, you'd better," Ichigo smirked back as he found a good spot on the floor and dozed off.

Rukia too put on her blanket and tried to sleep. But she couldn't. Thinking about the little "incident" and worried about sleeping so close to a carrot (though she was a bunny freak), she didn't know when she drifted off until she felt the warm rays of the sun touch her skin in the morning. Maybe not just the sun's rays…

She opened an eye and saw Ichigo towering on her, his breath tickling her nose. For a second, she just blinked her sleepy eyes before–

"AAAH! Ichigo!" She backed away in surprise.

"Finally up, huh? So, why don't you get dressed and go and tell Byakuya about my visit? Don't mention the commotion though," he almost whispered the last line.

"You don't have to." Screw it. Byakuya Kuchiki was blessed with much sharper hearing. In a second, Ichigo was surrounded and caught by the Stealth Force.

"W-wait, Nii-sama, what has Ichigo done?" Rukia asked almost pleading. Which the man blessed with oh-so-sharp-hearing didn't hear. Or he probably ignored it.

"Come with us obediently, Kurosaki Ichigo, and do not resist. Captain Commander wants you to pay for destroying the South gate of Seireitei."

"Ehh?" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

* * *

**Oh no! Ichi's caught! I wonder what's going to happen! Is Ruki going to do something about it? Is he going to be fined? Or jailed? You know what you can do? Tell me your ideas! Read & Review and I'll update as soon as possible! :)**

**~TomoMee~**


	3. When with Rukia, do it Nice and Slow

**~*.*~HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!~*.*~**

* * *

**She Ain't Getting Married**

**Chapter 3: When With Rukia, Do it Nice and Slow**

* * *

Ichigo turned his gaze from left to right in _exasperation_, and sighed. So there he was, in the Captains meeting room, with several stares of annoyance, worry, boredom, blank (such as Byakuya) and other emotions. Well, from our Gramps, at times like this, we'd only see…

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING KUROSAKI ICHIGO?! HAVEN'T YOU HAD BETTER WAYS OF ENTERING SEIREITEI?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Anger mostly, but he was in a good mood that day.

Can we assume Urahara Kisuke sent him to Rukongai on purpose?

"It's private," Ichigo replied casually.

"What do you mean private?" The Tenth Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou chipped in.

"When I say it's private, it's private. I'll pay for all the damage I've done so far and will accept a sentence to imprison me for 50,000 years which is much longer than the time given to Aizen, **_after_** I'm done with my business here," Ichigo explained, absolutely irritated.

"What kind of business?" the normally quiet, bored and I-don't-care-if-it's-not-science Kurostuchi Mayuri asked.

"I-It's private," Ichigo said again, but this time, a hint of pink playing at his cheeks.

"As long as you pay," the Captain Commander said. "Dismissed!"

* * *

**A/N: So easy?**

* * *

"So, Ichigo how did the meeting go?" Rukia asked patting his head. He was sitting on the porch not affected by the sun, deep in thought. That was until Rukia decided to disturb.

Without looking up, he reached out and grabbed the hand patting his head and turned at Rukia. "Don't you have other things to do besides treating me like a puppy?!" Ichigo yelled into her face. _So close…_

But this time, it was Rukia who didn't take notice of it because as soon as she heard Ichigo say the word "puppy", she burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing now?" Ichigo asked, annoyed. This day better not get any worse. Heck, he even forgot to tell Urahara to make up a story for his family. He hoped no one discovered his body and took it as far as announcing him dead. _Sigh…_ Being a Shinigami and a friend of Rukia was HARD. Speaking of Rukia…

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Okay, okay, I stopped. Hahaha! You just sounded so cute and funny when you said puppy! Hahaha!" Rukia stuttered.

Cute? Did Kuchiki Rukia just say he sounded cute? Ichigo felt a warm feeling rush through his body. _Ugh… What am I thinking? _He mentally slapped himself.

"Anyway, Ichigo, why did you come here so suddenly? And for Kami-sama's sake, risking so much trouble?" Rukia asked slightly annoyed.

Ichigo didn't want to tell her. At least, not yet. Not before he talked to Byakuya about it. And talk meant 'fight if necessary'.

"Anyway Rukia, where's that Nii-sama of yours?" Ichigo asked ignoring her question completely.

"Hey, I asked a question here, idiot!" Rukia wasn't the type to tolerate being ignored.

"I asked a question too, stupid!" And Ichigo was the type to get an argument in motion. Almost like how a trigger starts something and oil gets it in motion.

"I asked two, when you asked only one!" Rukia defended herself.

"My question is more important than yours!" Ichigo wouldn't simply give in.

"Really? And may I know why?" Rukia asked, mockingly.

"You little…!" Ichigo was pissed off. Nothing makes him this much angry _and happy _than the midget in front of him, smirking at the victory. "Tell me, NOW!" He snapped.

"Answer me first!" Rukia demanded again.

"Answer ME or I'll never _ever_, buy the next series of Chappy the Rabbit for you!" he said that. _That._

"You wouldn't dare..!"

"Try me," Ichigo replied, smirking. He won.

"Ichigo! If you ever say that again, I'll make sure you walk only with the help of a cane!" Rukia said through gritted teeth.

"I won't if you tell me where Byakuya is," his smirk grew wider.

"Hmph! Anyway, why do you want to see Nii-sama so badly?"

"I have to talk to him," Ichigo said, nonchalantly.

"About what?" _God, Rukia was so annoying sometimes…_

"It's none of your business." Talk about triggering an argument, Kurosaki Ichigo was a master of that.

"None of my business?!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah, it doesn't concern you!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Doesn't concern?! Who do you think I am, Ichigo?!"

"A nakama, of course!"

"Then why won't you tell me anything?!"

"Because… I don't want to!"

"Why?!"

"I don't want you to know!"

"Oh yeah, I'm _such_ a precious nakama to you, that you can't even tell me why you broke into Seireitei in the middle of the night, put yourself into so much trouble, and even accepted to go into jail?!"

"Why do you care?!"

"I'm your nakama, that's why you asshole!"

That sealed his mouth shut. "You… really want to know…?"

"Baka! Why do you think I asked?" Rukia said clearly worried.

"I… just…" _Should I tell her? Why does it hurt so much anyway?_

"Hmm?" Rukia tapped her feet impatiently.

"I got something… from Urahara…" _Nice and slow so she doesn't yell…_

"What did you get? Something poisonous I swear! You didn't use it did you?" Ichigo chuckled.

"No, a card. A freaking wedding card," Ichigo said calmly, although he began burning inside.

"OH! I forgot to tell you, Ichigo! I'm getting married! Cool, huh?" Rukia spoke happily, eyes shining.

_She's so happy… Really? She must be pretending…_

"You'll come, right Ichigo? Ichigo? Hey Ichigo!" she shook him hard.

Not a word. Not a single movement.

"Oi Baka!"

"…"

"Ichigo, hey look at me! Say something!" She shook him again.

Finally he raised his head, looking deeply into Rukia's eyes. "Do you… even know what marriage means?" he asked her.

"What… are you saying Ichigo?" She asked trying to understand the look in his eyes. _What is it… hurt? Anger? Disappointment? But why…_

"I'm… asking you… if you know… what the hell… getting married… means!" He said, gritting his teeth and pushing away Rukia's arms with a painful force.

"Ita… Ichigo what's got into you–" she gasped when she saw his eyes.

"Answer me, Rukia…" his voice was harsh. His gaze was fiery.

"Ichigo… why are you acting like this? It's not like that guy is going to hurt me or anything…" she tried to calm him down.

"That doesn't answer my question!" He yelled, she could tell he was really angry.

"Why are you so angry, Ichigo?" _Why is he being so difficult?_

"Answer. My. Question." Not just angry, he was _mad._

"I… I mean, we, our clan wants to tighten our relationship with the Shihouin clan… We've been allies for a long time… That's what Nii-sama said," Rukia said, her voice low.

Ichigo took notice of it.

"So, you're getting married to someone you don't even know?"

"I don't have a choice, Ichigo! And he's not too bad…" She turned her gaze away from him.

Ichigo stepped forward, head hung low.

"Rukia… do you… even love him?"

* * *

**Whoa! This one's pretty looong, huh?**

**Ichi's finally realizing it! …Or not. God, he's so dense! And that oil and trigger thing I just made up. :) They seem so awkward without a real argument in motion. Its like, "romance" in their world means "any kind of witty argument". XD So, where should our next chapter go? Read and Review pwease!**

**~TomoMee~**


	4. What You Want isn't What I Want

**Hello! Yeah, I know, the chappies are waaaaaaaaaaaaay toooooooooooo short, I'll try my best to make them longer! :D Also, I think I need to add more drama in there, ne? ENJOY ANYWAYS!**

* * *

**She Ain't Getting Married**

**Chapter 4: What You Want isn't What I Want**

* * *

_"Rukia… do you… even love him?"_

The words rang in her ears as if a bell had been used to pronounce them. She just stood there, surprised, and more than confused at why Ichigo asked such a thing.

"I…" she tried to speak, "I… don't, Ichigo, but if I don't do this, Nii-sama will…" she dropped her head.

Ichigo reached out his hand and lifted her chin up. He smiled warmly at her. All the anger suddenly disappeared.

"Rukia, if you don't want to, just go and tell them," he said, his smile made Rukia blush slightly.

"I can't, Ichigo," she replied glancing down.

"Why can't you?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow, feeling a mild temper burning in his veins again.

"Ichigo, I wasn't born here, I'm not of pure Kuchiki blood, and so if someone like me refused, I'd be disgracing both Byakya Nii-sama _and_ Hisana Nee-sama! And above all, Kuchiki clan itself!" She almost cried.

"Someone like you?" he asked, puzzled.

"I…" she couldn't speak.

"Rukia, I know what you mean. I know you don't want to upset anyone. But ignoring your own feelings? I don't think so!" He tried to assure her.

"I'll do anything if it means preserving the clan's honour. That's what everyone wants, Ichigo," she replied.

"Not what I want," Ichigo said.

"Then _what_ do you want?" Rukia asked quizzically.

"I want you to be happy," he smiled.

"I _am _happy! See?" she tried to smile.

"I don't see anything, Rukia, just a grin that's not real. You're not happy, Rukia," he said, finally catching his feelings.

"And how'd you know that?" she retorted.

"Because I'm your nakama," he smiled.

"Then what can you do, if you're my nakama? To make me happy?" She said, as if making it impossible.

"I'll stop the wedding," Ichigo smirked.

"Stop the wedding?!" Rukia retorted.

"Yeah, I'll stop the wedding by any means I can use and I'll make you, my closest friend, happy. Simple," Ichigo kept on smiling.

"Ichigo, I don't want that," she replied.

"What? What do you mean you don't want that? Don't you want to be happy?" he asked, taken aback.

"Yes! I want everyone else to be happy!" She fought back a tear.

"But I won't be happy!" his voice was almost pleading. _Almost._

"Does it matter?" she said cooly.

"Huh?" _What the hell?!_

Rukia sighed deeply. "Ichigo, stop interfering every little thing!"

"I refuse!" _Rukia…_

"I said stop it!"

"I won't! And he's not half bad, my ass!" _don't…_

"Yes, he isn't!"

"So you like him?!" _do this…_

"Yes! He's cute, funny and much better than anyone I know!"

"But you said–" _no way…_

"I was able to talk to him a little, and even that made me like him!"

"Wha–" _hell no…_

"So, just get out of here before you are caught for committing another crime, Ichigo!" she turned on her heel and attempted to get into her room when Ichigo caught her hand.

"Rukia, wait, I–" he began but was startled by Rukia's words.

"GET OUT OF HERE, ICHIGO! AND DON'T INTERFERE!" she smashed the door shut right in front of him.

Ichigo was dumbstruck. He couldn't say a word. All he could do was just stand there as he tried to register the words she had spoken.

_Went through hell and beyond to save her from execution… can't she trust me for once? Even that time she didn't… "I'll never forgive you," my ass! I've already lost someone important to me, and I don't wanna see anyone else cry… Hanatarou said that she trusted me completely but… I don't think so… Well, she's the same old Rukia who wouldn't admit a thing… But I can't believe she disregarded me as far as yelling at me to get out from here…Especially after I told her what I was supposed to tell to Byakuya… You idiot…_

"Well. If she doesn't want to be happy, then I can't do anything about it… Guess I'll go… Bye, Rukia!" he waved at the door and walked off as if nothing happened.

Inside, Rukia sniffled. "Ichigo…" she said.

She pushed her door open and saw Ichigo walking away. She hesitated, but called him for his own good.

"Hm? Oh, Rukia… what?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"Uh… Ichigo, use my senkai gate, I don't want you to get caught," she smiled weakly and opened it.

_Stubborn little midget… Can you care about your own feelings for once? Mind your own business…_

That was actually Rukia's line, but this was Ichigo we were talking about. He always minded other's business, especially if it was for his – uh, I mean, especially it was for that close friend of his.

However, he walked into the light, waving goodbye without looking back and saying that he probably might not come to the wedding, but would try his best to do so.

A tear ran down her face as she watched the gate close, blocking her view. "Ichigo…" she said. _I'm sorry…_

* * *

**Showrie again if the chapter's too short; I'm really busy these days with… babysitting and house watching… got to do something after those hectic o levels… hope my result will be okay… XD ANYHOW, what is going to happen? Is Ichigo simply going to shrug it off? Or worse, not attend the wedding at all? How will Rukia handle this? R&R pweaz!**

**~TomoMee~**


	5. They Always Get it Wrong

**MOUNTAINS OF THANKS to all the reviews, favs, and stowie alerts! I was able to get a STREAM of ideas for this chwapter because of you and I'd have updated faster if I had got a hold of the laptop sooner! :D Uh… by the way, sorry for not thanking you guys before… for the reviews and all… I really am… ;)**

***sigh* Almost there! :P**

* * *

**She Ain't Getting Married**

**Chapter 5: They **_**Always**_** Get it Wrong**

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the senkai gate and flew into his room. Thankfully, it had opened in front of his neighbour's house. As soon as he reached up, he wanted to flop on the bed and doze off right away, but then he heard a knock on his door.

"Ichi-nii, I know you're sick and want as much rest, but just lying down isn't gonna help much. Yuzu's cooked soup for breakfast, won't you eat some?" Karin's voice spoke from the other side.

He walked to the door and opened the room to let her in. "Ichi-nii…?" Karin said, surprised, as Ichigo got into his body.

"I went to Soul Society to see Rukia; I see Urahara made something up for you guys," Ichigo smiled. "Let's go downstairs," he said motioning Karin to follow him.

The raven haired tomboy turned around but spotted something on the table. She went over and picked it up and glanced inside. Then gasped. She dropped the envelope she held as she dashed out of the room and caught Ichigo before he reached the dining room.

"What is it, Karin? Why are you panting?" he asked worried.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan's getting married?" she asked, in a tell-me-the-truth voice.

Ichigo took a step back. His sister had known somehow, so, might his dad. Thus, in order to not attract any commotion, he told her.

"Yeah… to tighten ties with another clan…" he said, looking away.

"Ichi-nii doesn't want to, right? Right, Ichi-nii?" she was almost pleading. Truth be told, Rukia was like a sister and a member of the family to them all.

"She's okay with that, so it doesn't matter. If she is, I am too," he opened up just a little bit, since she was his sister. Any refusal and she was going to attract the old man and Yuzu into this mess.

"Really…?" she said as she and Ichigo went into the dining room.

"Yeah…"

"Ah! Onii-chan! You came! Sit down! Where's Rukia-nee?" Yuzu said innocently.

"Eh?" Ichigo said, caught off-guard.

"Dad said that you went to get Rukia-chan from her grandmother's, since it's almost the end of vacation," she asked, as naively as ever.

Ichigo glanced at Karin who looked away. _So… the cold thing was a lie too? At this rate, my life's gonna turn upside down with lies…_ "At any rate, Ichigo," he was cut from his thoughts by his father. "WHEREEEE AREEE MYYYY GRAAAND BAABIEEEEEEES?" saying so in a sing-song manner, he jumped towards Ichigo who kicked him to the wall behind him.

"Rukia said she wasn't coming until the very end! And we're not having grand babies!" He practically yelled. If you look closely, you could see a faint blush creeping on his face.

"Noooooooo! Oh, Masaki! Ichigo left our third-daughter alone and–" "SHUT IT RIGHT THERE OLD MAN!" Ichigo kicked the goat face's shin. What an energetic and lively family.

"If you're not having grandbabies, then what _are_ you having? A relationship?" Karin smirked.

"Not you too!" Ichigo felt helpless.

"Ichigo, you didn't tell me that Rukia-chan was your girlfriend all this time?!" His father's face was met with his foot.

"She's just a friend, okay?! Sheesh! Gimme a break!"

Karin smirked wider. "Then why are you getting so worked up over it?"

"For Kami-sama's sake, WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Ichigo face-palmed.

"Umm… Onii-chan, I'd love it too, if you'd bring Rukia-chan to our home forever!" Yuzu brightened up. "And if Karin-chan will bring Toushirou-chan!"

"That's not it! You're getting it all wrong!" Karin and Ichigo said in unison.

"Yes, yes, Yuzu, and we're gonna live happily ever after with so many grand babies!" Isshin joined jumping towards her.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU OLD GOAT!" the two feet met his face sending him straight to the wall at full force.

"Seriously! I'm going up! Keep the food in the fridge, Yuzu. I'll eat later."

At noon, Ichigo finally came downstairs and headed to the fridge. His stomach growled so hard, he immediately cooked a cup of instant noodles seeing that there was no leftover inside the fridge. He sat down to eat, but didn't feel like eating. _No use getting depressed over things that won't work…_ he sighed and started stuffing his mouth.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the stairs that led to the riverside and sat on the grass. His face was covered in the same sadness he had when he lost his powers. Or something even worse. Out in the night, with no one to eavesdrop or disturb him, he let out his feelings into the silence.

"Mom… what should I do? Rukia… Rukia's getting married… And I simply have to sit around and watch that happen…? She even loves him! What can I do…? I… I don't want that to happen… I don't know why though… I just can't bear to see that happen… Mom…" he spoke.

Just then a cold wind blew and Ichigo closed his eyes, thinking. He could go, but he wouldn't be able to bear it. He could stay, but he couldn't let the wedding happen. The choice was too hard for him. Even if he did go, interfering would mean another chaos in Soul Society. Another fight with Byakuya, and possibly even Renji. Rukia hating him even more. If he wanted peace, he shouldn't go. And the wedding will be soon over, and Rukia will no longer be…

So what? She chose to get married on her own. No one forced her, right? So it doesn't matter. _As long as that made her happy…_ Ichigo smiled and got up to go back home even though somewhere in his chest, it hurt to let go.

* * *

Three days had passed ever since he went to Soul Society. It was Friday, his birthday, and he was lying on his bed staring at the clock with eyes full of emotion. The time for the wedding was getting close, and with every tick of the clock, his heart skipped a beat. It ached even more. He didn't know what to do. Rukia told him not to interfere, and once Kuchiki Rukia says something, that's final.

He sighed deeply. It was now or never. As the longer hand struck 20:25, he got up, changed and jumped out his window toward Urahara's.

He was surprised to find Inoue, Chad and Ishida standing near the senkai gate. Yoruichi and Urahara were there as well.

"You're late, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue beamed.

"Guys…" he said surprised, before he regained his composure. "You're going too?"

"Do you think Kuchiki-san would do anything without us? Let's go anyways. We'll be late," Ishida said pushing up his glasses.

"Che, she might!" Ichigo snapped and then glanced down sadly.

"This is a wedding we're talking about, she won't ignore us that much, Kurosaki," Ishida replied.

He slowly sighed.

"Shall we get going?" Urahara asked from behind his fan.

The group walked through the gate that separated the two worlds from each other. That separated Ichigo and Rukia from each other.

* * *

**Finally! Can Ichi make it in time? Or is he gonna let it slide and sulk for the rest of his life? Read and Review and I'll love you more than Ichi loves Ruki! Hehehe! Oh, and criticisms are beeeyoooond welcome! I gotta make the last chwap the best, ya know! :D Be sweet though! XD**

**By the way, actually the gate connects the two worlds, right? But here, it seems like it separates them, so I described as thus. Uh… you know what I mean :)**

**~TomoMee~**


	6. Mine, and only mine

**Guess what? I'm not dead! :D**

**Sorry for the reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeall y late update. I've been too busy with: one, babysitting; two, screaming at my awesome O'Level results (Stupid English! How come I get an A? Oh, I sucked in writing… :P); three, sneezing after tidying up my study table; and four, writing this veeeeeeeery long chapter. Atleast, I hope it is long. :P**

**ANYHOW, here's the big chappie! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**She Ain't Getting Married**

**Chapter 6: Mine, and only mine**

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, you look beautiful," Hansuke whispered into Rukia's ear as they walked toward the ceremonial hall.

"Uh… thanks," Rukia managed a weak smile.

It had been three days ever since Ichigo left Soul Society after she yelled at him. _Will he come? I wonder… if he would… he must think I'm such a jerk, not trusting him… Ichigo… only if you'd come…_

Rukia felt tears brimming in her eyes. She shut it hard to prevent them, but nonetheless they fell silently down her cheeks.

"Ku-chiki… san… why are you crying…" Hansuke asked, troubled.

"I… I just felt happy, finally doing something for my clan," she lied.

"Don't cry though, I don't wanna see you cry," he smiled. Rukia forced a smile as well. Hansuke bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. Rukia pulled away too soon and smiled in a not-now manner.

Soon, they made a turn and entered the hall, as the music started playing. _No one is here? _She saw Renji turn around and smile at her. _Renji, Byakuya nii-sama, Ukitake taichou… just them? _She noticed Inoue, Chad, Urahara, Ishida and Yoruichi as well.

"Kuchiki-saaaaaaaaaaan!" the auburn haired girl dashed toward her when she saw her and gave her a tight squeeze. "Congratulations!"

Rukia smiled weakly as she gasped for breath. "Not yet, Inoue! By the way, where's Ichi– I mean, that idiot?"

"Kurosaki-kun attempted to come, but in the end, stayed back. He said that he felt too sick to be able to come," Inoue replied sadly. "He was pretty sad, you know…"

"That idiot," Rukia said and shut her eyes to stop the tears from attracting any attention.

Inoue glanced down sadly and went back to her seat. Rukia glanced up and sighed heavily as they began walking again.

They had almost reached the end of the hall, and Rukia felt like crying. _Ichigo won't come… I feel like exploding… it hurts… _

"Stop," everyone turned around. Only Rukia was too surprised.

"Yo, Rukia," Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo…" She felt like dashing at him right there and right then, hug him, and explode into his chest. Wait, what?

Comments such as "It's that Substitute Shinigami" "That Ryoka again" "We can't let him interfere" "He does this everytime" "Why's he here" "We have to arrest him" whispered throughout the room. _Same old game…_

One elder stood up and said, "You…! You've got some nerve kid! How many times have you disgraced events like this! Step back now or…" he made a motion with his hands and the whole of Gotei 13 appeared in front of him. _Payback huh? _Ichigo thought as he glanced around him.

He smirked and grabbed his sword. _This time, nothing will stop me._ He jumped back and pointed it at the army in front of him. Hansuke moved in front of Rukia to shield her. Rukia stepped forward attempting to get a closer look when Hansuke blocked her view. "Stay back, Kuchiki-san," he said protectively. Rukia shaked her head, refusing. Nevertheless, she took a step back.

Just then, Byakuya and Renji confronted Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he began, "drop your sword and get back or leave this place," he said coldly.

"Screw it," he said, taking a look directly at Rukia, and smiling determinedly, "I don't care if I have cut down all of you; I'm not letting my Rukia marry anyone else!"

Everyone gasped. _**Especially**_ Rukia.

"Che, you won't get away with this!" Renji charged at him. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Ichigo easily dodged and flew above everyone present and in a flash he stepped behind Rukia. Urahara stopped Renji's sword and Yoruichi confronted Byakuya, while the others turned to where Ichigo had landed.

As soon as he landed, Rukia had turned around only to be caught in an affectionate hug by Ichigo.

Rukia was dumbstruck. The Ichigo she'd known to be the most obnoxious person in the world was _hugging _her!

"Rukia…" Ichigo said, sniffling. He was crying. Yes, he was. He was hugging her so tightly in his arms and crying bitterly into her hair.

"Rukia… don't leave me… don't do this… stop hurting yourself…" he spoke through sniffles. His voice was full of hurt. Pain. "Please… don't leave me, Rukia…"

Rukia couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears poured out of her eyes like buckets as she clutched onto his shirt.

"I won't Ichigo… I… love you… you baka," she smiled through her tears.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment in realization. So that's why it hurt so much to let go? "I love you too, Rukia… I love you too much than I can describe," he pulled back and smiled, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Now, turn and tell them what you feel, okay? If they object, I'll deal with it," he caressed her cheek, smiled warmly and she nooded. When she turned around, Hansuke smiled.

"I… I don't want to… get married… Nii-sama… I…" she couldn't really speak. Ichigo held her tighter, his one arm around her shoulder and the other grasping Zangetsu.

"You don't have to," Hansuke said. "It was all Yoruichi-sama's plan," he smiled again.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances.

"Yoruichi-san?!" Ichigo and Rukia asked in unison, confused.

"Actually, the Shinigami Women's Association wanted you to admit your feelings to our lovely Kuchiki here, so the best plan they had was to make everyone pretend the fake wedding was real so that you'd get jealous. And everyone knows you'd go through hell and beyond if it was for Kuchiki. Why do you think getting away with destroying the South gate would be so easy?" the 8th Squad vice captain Nanao Ise explained, as coolly as ever. There was a veeeery small smirk though.

Ichigo sighed. So he'd practically embarrassed himself in the whole of Soul Society and even his friends from the real world in an attempt to stop Rukia from a _fake_ marriage? He had to admit though, that he did so, because his best frie – okay he was jealous. So, when Yachiru yelled "toast time!" even though the wedding was fake, the feast was big, and thus grabbed everyone's attention, he grabbed Rukia's hand and flash stepped away from the hall after thanking Hansuke.

* * *

"Ichigo, you can put me down. I can handle myself," Rukia said, annoyed at the fact that Ichigo was carrying her _bridal style._

"What's wrong with this?" he looked ahead, but smiled smugly.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," she sighed heavily, "I DIDN'T GET MARRIED TO YOU, BAKA, SO YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CARRY ME LIKE THIS!" she yelled into his ear.

"I'll need an operation after this to restore my hearing," he said, paying absolutely no heed to her words.

He stopped in front of Rukia's room and entered it. Rukia gulped. _Ichigo, if you even dare, you're so dead!_

What a relationship.

Ichigo walked in and laid Rukia on the futon. Much to her surprise, he laid down next to her striking electricity through her spine.

"WH-what are you doing, Ichigo!" she shot up and moved away from him.

"Scared?" she hated naughty smirks like the one Ichigo was wearing.

"Pervert," she looked away, blushing.

"Heh, you look so cute when you blush," Ichigo grinned and moved toward her.

She was alarmed by his actions, and did what her instincts told her to do. She stood up and tried to escape, but was pulled down when Ichigo caught her by the hand, making her fall on top of him.

"Got ya," Rukia turned redder than a ripe tomato.

"Ichigo! Let go of me, Ichigo! I demand you to–" her mouth sealed shut when Ichigo rolled to her side and looked at her.

Slowly, his face inched closer to hers and Rukia shut her eyes tight and turned her face aside just as Ichigo's face met hers. Lucky for her, his lips made contact with her earlobes instead.

"Guess this is better, huh?" he said mischievously.

Slowly, his hands reached to her sides…

…and tickled her!

"S-Stop, Ichigo! Haha! Stop! It! Ichigo!" she kept on stuttering, giggling and begging him to stop. "Never!" Ichigo laughed and tickled her even more. Rukia struggled hard to break free from the torture and was near tears, while on the other hand, Ichigo was having so much fun.

Finally, he rolled over to his side and Rukia took the opportunity to escape from his grasp, still giggling. "Wha..? Hey come back here, midget! I'm not done with you just yet!" He got up and followed after her.

They were playing cat and mouse _again_. This time, Ichigo was the cat and Rukia was the mouse. They ran and ran all around the garden, both laughing hard. The servants watched in awe, as it was so rare to see them having fun like that.

Eventually, Rukia got tired. She stopped under a tree and gasped for air. She was just about to start running again when a firework illuminated the sky. She watched them in awe as more exploded.

Ichigo stepped behind her watching the same amazing sight. "Don't get to see this much in Soul Society, do you?" he asked, stepping closer to her and grabbing her shoulders. Rukia giggled and tried to push his hand away, but gave up, since it wouldn't move. "Yeah, well, ever since we did it at the skating ring," she said, looking at the sky again.

Ichigo smiled. _She really looks pretty, especially when dressed in that blue Kimono… Heh… I'm getting…_

Ichigo slowly lowered his head till it reached her height and turned her face towards him. Not giving any time for Rukia to react, he closed the gap between them with his lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he leaned into the tree. Rukia just stared, eyes ready to come out of their sockets, but soon gave in with the sweetness of the moment melting her. When they broke away, they smiled at each other.

"Tastes like strawberry," Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up, idiot, it's not like you were ever allowed to… taste it," she blushed, looking down.

Ichigo smiled as he leaned in once again and kissed her forehead. Rukia could only clutch to his shirt and smile shyly as she adored the wonderful moment. They were together, that's all that mattered.

Enveloped in their own sweet little world, neither was aware of the clicks and flashes and chuckles and "aww"s that were coming from the nearby bushes.

The Shingami Women's Association was going to gain a really favourable budget from the sale of this.

* * *

**_(Now, that's a chapter!)_**

**HOW IS IT?! Did you enjoy? Review please and THANKS to all the reviewers! By the way, anyone remember the *cough* South Gate?**

***Yamamoto Sensei pops in* That brat will pay!**

**Guess I said it too loudly… R&R :D**

**~Tomomee~**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm sorry to announce that I sort of lost interest in continuing this story… I'm really sorry… :( You know that thing called writer's block? Yeah, that's what.**

**Anyhow, this is what happened later. Ichigo was forced to rebuild the gate, Rukia mocks him for being brainless about the whole marriage thing, and a few days later, they see their picture on the front cover of Seireitei Weekly, and thus, escapes to the real world to flee from Byakuya's wrath as well as humiliation. At least that's how I planned it.**

**But then, that thing called writer's block came up, and I lost interest, and I had put off updating, and got way busy filling admission forms for my new school where I'll do my A Levels, and the stupid computer motherboard broke down and there's no bleach to spark my imagination, and I'm too absorbed into reading the manga as Kubo-sensei reveals more secrets (Kyaaa~!) and blah blah blah…**

**I promise I'll make it up to you, guys. With one-shots or maybe with longer ones… Cox u know, "imagination encircles the world" and as such, there's no end to the possibilities of fanfics! Right? SO I'll stay backy a little until that tiny light bulb arrives, and TADAAA~ there you go with a new fanfic!**

**You get me right?**

**Owkey then, see ya! :)**

**Love,**

**~TomoMee~**


End file.
